With Friends
by orangeblossomtook
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction!!! So don't judge too harshly, I tried. Anyway, it's about a girl who gets transported to Middle Earth. There will eventually be a love triangle in here too. The Long Awaited Chapter Four Now Up!!! :)
1. Beginnings

Okay, I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I have made up.   
I would like to own the hobbits but sadly I did not get them for Christmas. *sigh* Maybe next  
year.......  
  
  
  
Beginnings……  
  
The year is 2001 and this is the story of Azalea and the unlikely adventure that changed   
her life forever. Azalea was always a little odd, her foster parents, teachers, and peers   
knew this right off. Even at first appearance she was very much different, she looked   
different from her classmates and well everyone. She was 18 years old but only stood 3'10,   
people would think she was as midget but she was very properly proportioned. She would have   
been considered a very beautiful girl if not for her "strange" qualities. Azalea had long   
strawberry blonde ringlets that ran down to her shoulders and deep green eyes that   
always seemed to sparkle. She was also a very sweet and kind person, loved to laugh and talk.   
But, because of her size, and the cruelty of some people, she was picked on without mercy. This   
turned her very reclusive and sad, drowning herself in books and stories, especially Lord of the  
Rings. She practically wished for the adventure the flooded her mind as she read. Somewhere deep  
inside she knew that she did not belong here and wondered what she had done to deserve such a   
fate. Azalea longed for friends who understood her and people to love her. 


	2. Chapter One

Okay, here is some more. I've been writing on this story for a long time. I'm just not very confident  
in my writing ability. I'm sorry these chapters are short, I'll try to start making them longer.  
  
  
  
  
Azalea sat in her room with the door closed crying softly. School was horrible again,   
as always.   
  
'Why can't they just leave me alone for one day?', she thought sadly.   
  
She pulled out her book of Lord of the Rings again and started reading. While reading she   
heard talking in the living room again. Being a bit curious after hearing her name she put   
up her book and sat against the door, hoping to catch a few words.  
  
"What are we going to do with her? The children won't leave her alone and it hurts her," her   
foster mother said to her husband.  
  
"I know dear, but what can we do?'," he said back. "She different, there is nothing we can do   
to change that. It's not like she's helping the situation any. She doesn't even try to be friends   
with them or defend herself."   
  
Their was a long pause and Azalea strained to hear.  
  
"Maybe we should sent her back to the foster home," her foster mother said softly. "It will be   
better on all of us."   
  
Azalea could hardly believe she was hearing this. She quickly backed away from the door as tears   
threatened to flow again. She went back to her bed and looked down at her book and sighed. She   
closed her eyes tightly as fresh tears stained her rosy cheeks.   
  
"I wish with all my heart that I was in Middle Earth Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam." she whispered   
quietly and slunk down into her bed and cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Two

In her sleep Azalea had a strange dream. She saw a bright light and felt a sudden warmth envelope   
her entire body. Out of the light she saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and she seemed   
to glow. Azalea could not understand her words but her voice held elegance and beauty, the only   
word she understand was her own name. The strange woman then smiled at Azalea warmly and walked   
over closer to her.  
  
She then talked in a language that Azalea understood but it still held magnificence and beauty.  
  
"Until our next meeting little one…do not be troubled by the future. All that does happen has a   
purpose for doing so." With this being said she kissed Azalea's forehead and disappeared. All   
Azalea saw again was light and then she got the sensation as if she was falling and screamed.   
  
She woke up with a start and jumped up into a sitting position. Her surroundings looked different,   
this was not her room. Where was she? She rubbed her eyes once more and looked around, she was not   
scared but a bit startled. She looked down at her clothes.  
  
'These are not mine,' she thought touching the soft light fabric nightshirt she was wearing. She   
pushed back the elegant blankets and climbed out of the tall bed. The dream and the strange lady   
still vivid in her head.   
  
"What was that strange dream?", She asked herself aloud.   
  
She was about to walk towards the door when she heard it open.  
  
"Oh, you are finally awake," a young man said surprised. He had a very pleasant sounding voice and   
had a boyishly handsome face. His face and build was that of a young man but he was only a few inches   
taller than her, if that. He had messy sandy blonde curls and large bright hazel eyes.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?", Azalea asked in a confused tone, eying the young man suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, terribly sorry milady. I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you may call me Merry. It's much easier.   
You are in Rivendell, we found you unconscious not far outside of her. So we brought you here to   
be tended, me and my friends. What were you doing out their by yourself? A young hobbit girl should   
not be traveling alone, especially not so far. And in such a dangerous time as this. Who are you?"   
The young hobbit eyed her curiously and awaited her answer.  
  
Azalea could not believe what she had just heard. Merry Brandybuck? Rivendell? He called her a hobbit?   
She was practically bursting inside,she was really here with Merry and his friends. If this is a dream   
I do not wish to wake up, she thought.   
  
"Well?" Merry asked her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she finally replied and blushed a bit. "I am Azalea Becker. And as for how I got here, I don't   
really know. It is all a blur. I'm a little confused myself. I wish that I knew."  
  
Merry gave the young girl a sympathetic look and went over to her and rubbed her back gently. "Well, it's alright now.   
Rivendell is a safe place. Once you get dressed you can come and meet everyone, Lady Azalea. There should be a dress   
for you laid out by the balcony."  
  
"Thank you Merry, you may call me Zela if you like, by the way," she said and smiled.  
  
"Very well….Zela. I like that, it sounds nice," Merry said sweetly and walked out, closing the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks for all the nice reviews. My confidence is boosted a bit now. This is the next part. Oh,   
and I almost forgot Azalea does have pointy ears and hobbit feet. Sorry about not quite clearing   
that up.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Azalea picked up the dress laying on the couch by the balcony. It was a pale green with silver   
trim and was empire cut and flowed down to her ankles. It was soft and comfortable, and extremely   
light. The fabric seemed to breathe all on it's own.   
  
She sighed softly as she twirled around in the dress and giggled softly.  
  
""Ahem," A voice startled her and she turned quickly to see another hobbit looking at her with   
a smirk. He had dark curls and bright blue innocent looking eyes to match.  
  
"Ummmm……..hello. I was just…..admiring the dress. My names Azalea," She said smiling as her cheeks   
flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I see,well the dress is quite nice. I'm Frodo Baggins", he said and took her hand and gave it a   
polite peck. The peck gave her a shiver that both shocked her but felt nice. He felt her tremble   
a bit but decided to ignore it. "Merry wanted me to come and get you so you would not get lost."  
  
"Well, that's thoughtful. Thank you Frodo," she said sweetly. "Well I'm ready, so lead on."  
  
He then took her hand with a smile, and lead her outside.  
  
'She is quite beautiful,' Frodo thought looking at the young hobbit girl. Azalea caught him looking   
at her and he quickly turned away.  
  
"I cannot believe this, here I am being led through Rivendell by Frodo Baggins,' Azalea thought, trying   
extremely hard to contain her excitement. 'This is a dream come true.'  
  
The two walked through Rivendell until they came upon a beautiful garden with benches. There, she noticed   
all the other hobbits were sitting.  
  
"Oh, hello again," Merry said giving her a cheeky grin. "I see Frodo led you here without trouble.   
You look very nice."  
  
"Thank you Merry," Azalea said trying not to blush, but failing miserably.   
  
"Hello Lady Azalea," the hobbit next to Merry said standing up. He had soft brown curls that   
fell over his eyes but you could still see his sparkling gray eyes underneath. "I am Peregrin   
Took, otherwise known as Pippin. And this young chap who is gawking at you so, is Sam Gamgee."   
As Pippin said this he gave Sam a playful elbow in the side.  
  
"Hello," Sam said softly. He had dirty blonde hair with deep brown eyes and was a tad stockier   
than his companions, but he looked so sweet. "Sorry for staring, I haven't seen a hobbit girl   
in quite awhile, and you are very pretty."  
  
"Thank you Sam, but I'm not quite sure that I'm a hobbit." Azalea said sweetly. Her cheeks were   
pink from blushing. "It is very nice to meet you all."  
  
"Not a hobbit, you look like a hobbit. What else would you be?," Pippin asked curiously, studying   
the young girl.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't really belong anywhere, I guess," she replied sadly.   
  
Frodo sensing the girls obvious sadness put his arm around her shoulder in comfort. "Well, until   
we know for sure we'll assume you are a hobbit. And no matter what you are you will always have   
a place with us."  
  
Azalea looked at them all and smiled sweetly. "Really?"  
  
"Of course," Merry said and they all nodded in agreement. 


	5. Note To Everyone

Okay, this is not really a chapter, more like a note. I'm working on my story write now but,   
I'm having a bit of writers block. Hopefully I'll have inspiration soon. I'm trying to think of a   
good way to develop my story. I want it to be different than other stories. and everything I have   
written lately just does not seem good to me. Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that I   
have not neglected this story and I will try to have something good up soon. :)  
  
I also wanted to thank all the people who have given such good reviews and such. It really means  
a lot to me that you all like my story. It's making me excited to post something. You are all awesome!!! :)   
Anyway, hopefully soon this little note will be replaced with a chapter. If anyone has any ideas or anything,   
please email me or leave a review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter Four

Okay...here I am again. Hopefully you will all like this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer and now we are   
getting more into the love triangle. :) BTW, there is a lot of Pippin in this chapter!!! YAY!!! Anyway....enjoy and   
please review. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but if they aren't completely in character, I apologize   
ahead of time. :) Next chapter will have some Elves! YAY!   
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone!!! :) It makes me want to write more!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Azalea couldn't stop smiling, for the first time in her life she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. "Thank you  
guys, that mean a lot." She turned and found a spot to sit next to Pippin, who gave her a goofy grin, and she   
laughed.   
  
Frodo found himself feeling jealous of the small moment Pippin shared with Azalea. He just looked at them and   
saw her laugh, which was like music to him, and gave Pippin a quick jealous glance.   
  
"Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?," Sam asked quietly.  
  
Sam's voice broke Frodo from his thoughts, "I'm fine Sam, thank you." He looked back over to Azalea who was   
now chatting with Merry, Pippin, Sam and smiled at her. She caught him smiling at her and smiled back.  
  
"Are you going to join the conversation Frodo?," Azalea asked sweetly.   
  
Frodo just nodded and turned his attention to the other hobbits and the conversation. Merry and Pippin were   
telling Azalea about the Old Forest and their adventure up to Rivendell. Sam would try to put in comments here   
and there in between the other two's fast storytelling. Azalea, of course, knew all of this but acted as if she didn't.  
Plus it was fascinating to her to here it from their point of view. Frodo was listening intently and put in a comment here   
and there, finally he turned his friends.  
  
"I believe it is almost time to eat," Frodo said looking up at the sun, then turning to Azalea. "Are you hungry?"  
  
At the mention of food Azalea realized that she hadn't eaten in a while and was starving. "Yes, very hungry."   
  
"Elvish food is very good," Merry said to Azalea. "And not only is it good, but there is a lot of it," he added with a   
dreamy look on his face.   
  
Azalea smiled at Merry and laughed at him.   
  
"Will this be your first time to see Elves?," Sam asked, coming up beside her.  
  
"Yes, actually it will Sam, I'm a bit scared," she admitted.  
  
"Don't be, they are quite nice," Sam said. "Nothing to be afraid of here."  
  
Frodo went to *hopefully* escort Azalea to the feast but the youngest got to her first.  
  
"May I escort you to dinner, milady?," Pippin said, trying to sound dignified, and bowed low. His long brown curls   
fell over his eyes and he looked up with an adorable grin.  
  
"Why thank you good sir," Azalea said, playing along and linking her arm with Pippin's.   
  
Merry looked at them and smiled, 'Poor girl doesn't know what she has gotten herself into," he thought and shook   
his head. "Wait up!," he yelled and ran up to them.  
  
Frodo just sighed and walked slowly behind. 'How am I ever going to get to talk to her with Pippin always stealing   
her away? I'm just not as aggressive as him.'  
  
Sam was walking ahead of Frodo and looked back. He knew something was wrong, Frodo seemed upset about   
something. "Mr. Frodo, are you sure that you are alright?," he said with a look of concern.  
  
Sam voice broke Frodo's thoughts and he looked at Sam for a moment, "Yes Sam, I'll be alright. Do not worry."  
  
Sam nodded, he wasn't fully satisfied with Frodo's response, but decided to let it go for now. "Let's go eat then."  
  
Frodo and Sam followed the others and heard their cheerful voices as they carried on the wind.  
  
'Maybe, I'll get a chance at the feast,' Frodo thought hopefully, suddenly cheering up a bit.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~At the Feast~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feasting hall was large and had long tables and just as Merry said there was lots of food. Azalea felt very small and overwhelmed   
around all of this. The Elves were tall, beautiful, and graceful which also attributed to her overwhelmed feeling. She looked around with   
wide eyes. Frodo must have sensed what she was feeling.  
  
"Don't worry little one," he whispered in her ear. "It's alright."  
  
She smiled, Frodo's voice immediately calmed her nerves. "If you say so Frodo, I'll trust you on this one."  
  
He smiled warmly at her, much like when they first met, it made her blush and look down.  
  
"Will you sit with me?," Frodo asked.  
  
"Well, Pippin already asked if I'd sit with him, maybe I can sit in the middle of you both," Azalea said. She didn't   
want to disappoint Pippin or Frodo. She was also wondering what the fuss over her was about.  
  
"Maybe, we'll see," Frodo said looking at Azalea with his bright blue eyes. "I don't see a problem, as long as it's   
alright with Pippin."  
  
Pippin was already sitting at a table, looking at frodo and Azalea talking. Now it was his turn to feel jealous. He gave   
Frodo a jealous but curious glance. 'What's he saying to her?,' he thought. Merry looked over at him and caught his   
facial expression and nudged him.   
  
"What are you doing?," Merry asked him.  
  
"Oh nothing," Pippin said breaking his stare.   
  
"There's the others," Azalea said, grabbing Frodo's hand. "Come on."  
  
She caught Pippin's eye and he motioned to her.  
  
She waved back and led a reluctant Frodo to the table.  
  
  
So.......what will happen at the feast? Will Frodo and Pippin get into a fist fight? Will Frodo get the edge on the   
aggressive, but cute Pippin? Will Azalea have to choose? Well..........you will just have to wait and see. Don't   
cliffhangers suck?! 


End file.
